Drifting Away
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: She could feel it all being sucked from her; everything was going, the day was fading, her memories slowly drifted into one and she thought about this being the end of it all. It was never supposed to end like this. JJ one shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: A slightly more dramatic take on what should have happened in the new episode. **

**I miss writing for Criminal Minds; going to try my best to work on a new story, I can't even seem to find any inspiration lately. **

**~ Drifting Away ~ **

She opened her eyes, not really _seeing _anything as she looked around, she could just make out the flashing screen of her mobile phone, trying her best to reach it as another wave of dizziness hit her. She slumped back down to the ground once more, staring at the two people not so far from her, shouting.

They hadn't noticed her yet as she made yet another attempt at standing up, fumbling around for her gun and phone as she kept her eyes closed in an attempt to stop herself from collapsing again.

"She's the last one you'll have to kill." She finally opened her eyes, looking at the man as he stared down at the girl in front of him, she shook her head, she had a son, she had a life.. this wasn't supposed to happen.

She could _feel _everything draining from her, her eyes slowly closing as she tried her best to force them open. She wanted to move, grab her gun and just stop this whole thing as she felt the pain rush through her body once more.

Tears fell down her pale face; _it was supposed to be a routine interview. _She felt the warm drip of blood down her neck, her hand slowly moving to the newly acquired wound, looking down at her hands when she pulled them away, trying not to think about the amount of blood and trying to focus on the situation at hand.

Her eyes met those of the man, and she could feel herself trembling as he walked over to her, her hands moving around for her gun before he grabbed her. **It was too late. **His fingers curled around her long, blonde hair as he pulled her up to meet his face. She shook her head, tears now streaming down her face as she stared into his cold, dark eyes.

"Do it!" He shouted back at the girl as she nodded, grabbing something from his hand as she ran past him and looked at the blonde woman wincing in pain. She looked from the two, not thinking about what she was about to do and instead focusing on meeting the one man she admired more than anything else. _He was going to love her. _

The blonde looked at her, pleading the girl with her eyes but it was to no prevail as she dropped to the ground, hitting her forehead on the solid ground, that familiar liquid could be felt again, and she screamed out in pain after a sharp jab to the stomach.

She found herself looking up at the girl, knowing it would do no good, she had her mind set on one thing and nothing, not even taking a human life, would get in her way. JJ understood; not the _need _to do something like that, but she understood _how. _And instead of hate, a surge of sympathy hit her. _There was no point; she was going to die. _

She felt everything draining from her all of a sudden, a sharp pain in her neck before it hit her – _she wouldn't be able to make it out of this one alive. _

She bit down on her lip, in an attempt to stop herself from _screaming _in pain. She longed to hold Henry again, closing her eyes as she pictured the small baby boy, wishing she had just taken up Reid on the offer of coming with her to a seemingly harmless house.

She tried to shake her head, feeling tears drop down her face when another surge of pain ripped through her body, her face paled impossibly more as her body trembled, and she wondered how much longer it was going to take before it all ended.

She could hear noises in the distance, and she wondered if it was too late to save her. _It's the job; _she had said it so many times to Will, _it's __**my**__ job. _He would shake his head, pretend to agree with her even though she could always see how much he hated her going to work every single day.

_Please don't hate me, _she thought as she felt more pressure on her neck, she couldn't find the will to open her eyes, just about hearing someone call her name – _too far away to save her. _She felt her chest rising up and down slowly, her throat closing up more and more by the second as she struggled for air.

"JJ." The voice was whispered gently, a hand on her forehead, brushing some hair out of her face; sirens could be heard in the distance and maybe, just maybe, there was a _chance. _She tried to open her eyes, just to tell herself and anyone else that she was fine, but she couldn't; the darkness was slowly taking over, and she knew she had no choice but to let it win.

_Maybe she would make it back, maybe. _


End file.
